True Form
The power to assume one's power, item, or their own body's true form to obtain its true power. Variation of Power Manifestation, Super Form, and Double-Edged Power. Opposite to Sealed Form. Also Called *Complete Form *Final Form *Fully-Evolved Form *Original Form *Released Form *Resurrected Form *Unlocked Form Capabilities The user can transform their bodies or weapons into their true forms if sealed, restrained, or just not activated, unlocking their dormant power in order to drastically increase their regular power. All their original abilities are increased along with gaining new abilities to their full power. Applications *Empowered State *True Power *True-Self Projection Associations *Double-Edged Power *Empathic Weaponry *Fatal Countenance - True Form may be lethal. *God Mode *Hyper Form *Infusion *Legendary Form *Non-Corporeal Form *Power Infusion *Power Manifestation *Powered Form *Prime Form *Sealed Form - True Form may be sealed. *Self Transcendence *Soul-Bound Weapon *State of Mind *Super Form *Supernatural Form *Supernatural Life-Force *Transcendent Physiology *Weapon Transformation Limitations *May transform back to original form, if user is low on energy. *While transforming to true self, users may be open to an attack. *If not mastered users may hurt themselves. *If the user not mastered their true form then they may lose all of their powers temporarily. *User tends to become more violent and instinct prone. *True form may not be much stronger or even weaker than previous form. *The user's body may be unable to handle the power they possess. *May be too powerful to beheld by ordinary beings Known Users Known Objects *Zanpakutō (Bleach) *The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) *The True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden series) *The Sparda (Devil May Cry series) Gallery Inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|Moka Akashiya's (Rosario + Vampire) true form, Inner Moka. Vazdah.jpg|The Archfiend Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden II) in his true form. EL.png|Edrad Liones's (Bleach) true form Volcanica. True_Zangetsu.png|The true form of the two Zangetsus. True Tensa Zangetsu.png|The true form of Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-o_Dangai_Joe.png|Komamura and Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Dangai Jōe's true forms. Orochimaru true form.png|Orochimaru's (Naruto) true form. KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) is a Pure Majin, the true form of Majin Buu. True Master Sword.png|Link's Master Sword (Legend of Zelda) in it's true form after being blessed by Hylia's mortal form, Zelda. Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Whenever Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) places the Eye of the Dragon into his Dragon Sword, it becomes the True Dragon sword. In this state, the blade brims with the power of the 12 Divine Dragons and becomes a weapons of immense power. Final Form Sora.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) in his final Drive form. Dragon Install.jpg|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) in his true form, Dragon Install. CG.jpg|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) in his final form as "Chakravartin the Creator". True-forms.png|Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) has two true forms: the monstrous reptilian form when empowered by the souls of the population of Xerxes (above), and the helpless little lizard form when most of his core is damaged (below). Chase Young Lizard Form.png|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) in his true lizard form. 220px-Whiteraven.jpg|White Raven is Raven's (DC Comics) most primal, significant, and powerful version, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity against the consuming evil of her father Marluxia3.jpg|Marluxia's (Kingdom Hearts) final form. Master Core2.jpg|The Master Core (SSB4) in it's true form after being defeated in it's other forms. Master Core.jpg|The Master Core (SSB4) is the true form of Master Hand. Rushu.jpg|Rushu (Wakfu) in his true form. CG Shadow 11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedghog) Arjuna.jpg|Krishna (Hindu Mythology) revealing Vishvarupa/God-Form, to Arjuna who's unable to bear it (Baghavad Gita) TFR.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) is able to enter his true form upon decapitation. Overused.png|Kamen Rider Kiva (Emperor Form) Mard_Geer's_Etherious_form.png|Like must others Etherious Demons, Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) is able to transform into his true Etherious Form. Jackal DF.jpg|Jackal's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail) Doriate DF.jpg|Doriate's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail) Franmalth2.jpg|Franmalth's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail) Ezel's_Slash_Mode.png|Ezel's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail) Slash Attack Mode. Kyôka_in_her_Etherious_Form.png|Kyouka's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Form. Torafuzar's_Etherious_Form.png|Torafusa's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Form. Tempester_Etherious_Form.png|Tempesta's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Form. Hoopa-Unbound.png|Hoopa (Pokémon) in its true unbound form. Zygarde_100%.jpg|Zygarde (Pokémon) in its true form with 100% of its cells. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre artwork.png|Groudon and Kyogre (Pokémon), in their original, "Primal" forms. Ultra Necrozma artwork.png|Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) is the true, original form of Necrozma. Perfect Dark Gaia.png|After reabsorbing the final fragment of its essence from Sonic, Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) was able to fully mature and reassume its true form, Perfect Dark Gaia. Naruto's_SPSM_V1.jpg|When granted access to Six Paths Chakra by the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can access a transcended version of his trademark Sage Mode... Six_Paths_Sage_Mode V2.jpg|...and access an even greater version of the Six Paths Sage Mode when he mixes his Sage Chakra with the Chakra he draws in from the Nine Bijuu's Trailer 3-1.jpg|When all of Alucard's (Hellsing) limiters are released, he takes on his true form, the infamous lord of vampires known as Dracula. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers